May 2018
Thursday Version: v0.154 ;Trek Through the Hidden Temple, Year 3! Features: * Updated the Trek Through the Hidden Temple event for year 3: ** Added 5 tier 3 objectives: * Recruit The Holy Guardian: Reach area 500 with a sanctimonious somebody * Putting the "G" in "Guardian": Reach area 600 while trying to remember everyone's full names * The Crumbling Temple: Reach area 650 while it all falls apart * Temple of Inconvenience: Reach area 700 in this terribly constructed temple * The Last Crusade(rs): Reach area 750 with a dwindling selection of Crusaders * Tier 1/2 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. * Objectives for a specific tier will now drop tier specific event chests, which only contain loot for Crusaders unlocked in this event at that tier. * Free play will continue to drop all-tiers silver and jeweled event chests. * You can now select the tier of event chest you wish to purchase in the store. All chest tiers (and the all-tiers chests) will award the bonus golden epic if you make a real-money purchase. Fixes: * Minor text fixes * Changing areas after Thoonoose’s “Snap” has activated will now reset its effect. * Fixed a few types of achievements being reset when your highest value exceeded 1.8e308. * (PC) Fixed escorts appearing to deal DPS * (PC) Fixed a rare crash when opening the play history * (Mobile) Fixed an issue that was preventing the game from loading while on the Too Much Candy objective. Friday Version: v0.155 ;The Holiest Cup Weekend Buff Features: * Added the The Holiest Cup weekend buff (starting at noon PDT today) * The Challenge store will no longer offer the same Golden Epic twice in a row, unless it is the only Golden Epic available * Added recent weekend promo chests to the list of chests available for flash sales and the Challenge store Fixes: * Minor text fixes * (PC) Fixed Blaze of Glory not being mimicked correctly * (PC) Fixed hero level buttons not always updating when the control key was held down Wednesday Version: v0.156 ;Tier 5 Talents! Features: * Added Tier 5 Talents * (PC) Talent tooltip names are now an exciting gold color. Fixes: * Minor text fixes * Level up buttons now update properly when a hero’s max level increases Thursday Version: v0.157 ;Gardeners of the Galaxy, Year 3! Features: * Updated the Gardeners of the Galaxy event for year 3: ** Added 5 tier 3 objectives: * Recruit Rex the Wrestler: Reach area 500 with that guy from after the credits * Just Plain Crazy: Reach area 600 with all the crazy and none of the plain * Mix Tape: Reach area 650 while jamming out * Potted Garden: Reach area 700 while breathing toxic spores * Bug Out: Reach area 750 with more bugs than usual * Tier 1/2 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. * Objectives for a specific tier will now drop tier specific event chests, which only contain loot for Crusaders unlocked in this event at that tier. * Free play will continue to drop all-tiers silver and jeweled event chests. * You can now select the tier of event chest you wish to purchase in the store. All chest tiers (and the all-tiers chests) will award the bonus golden epic if you make a real-money purchase. Fixes: * Fixed a crash when loading the game * The “Idol Champions” talent now applies correctly on reset See Also Category:News Archives